Blood Dynasty
Blood Dynasty is case #32 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Beijing, China. It stands as the 4th case in the region of Far Orient. Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, Lin Lin reported an important arrest in Beijing, the one of a Beijing police chief named Wang Zhihao because of corruption in his job. The team got the feeling that the case was clearly related to the Kitsune and the team flew to the Chinese capital. There, the team hoped to meet the disgraced police chief, but once speaking with the judge responsible of his trial, it was confirmed that Wang escaped the court and was on the run. The team went to chase the police chief... until they found him dead at the gates of the Forbidden City. The team now had the murder of Wang Zhihao on their hands. They started by visiting the Great Wall. There, the team unlocked a lost phone that displayed a selfie of Lin Lin and her best friend Marika Abrosimova. The team thought that the phone belonged to Lin Lin, but it happened to be Marika’s one as she suddenly bumped on the team. She was pleased to see the player again but asked them why they got her phone. After interrogating Marika, the team found the victim’s tablet along with several messages sent by a female hacker: Noperacat3456. The team spoke with the hacker via video call. She was actually working for the Oriental Badge and only claimed that Zhihao was working for them too, but the organization didn’t care for Zhihao death. After this, the team also had a word with the victim’s wife, Wang Shu who grieved his death, since Zhihao maintained her. During the chapter end, the team suddenly ran into the famous Peking Opera as the Kitsune was reported to have been spotted there. At the Opera, no trace of the Kitsune was found. The team interrogated the girl who reported the appearance of the masked man: Jiang Fen. Fen told them that she tried to catch the Kitsune as she saw him the stage, but managed to flee the room before Fen could reach him. The team was investigating the Opera’s scenery, when they bumped for the third time with their “beloved writer” Daian Yuong. The team was ready to argue with her when Daian claimed that she did not cared for the player anymore, saying that ”she got what she needed”. Back in the Great Wall, the team retrieved a camera showing the video of a fight between the victim and his wife Shu. In the video footage: Zhihao was aiming a gun at Shu, yelling her to run way, but Shu was confronting him because of his corruption. After this, the both struggle with the gun until it fires, hurting Zhihao on the leg, and making Shu to run away. The team confronted Wang Shu about the video and she desperate claimed that she did not killed his husband other than hurting on the leg. Later on, Noperacat3456 was confronted again too. The mean hacker revealed to the team that The Oriental Badge was developing a plan to turn police chiefs into the dark side more easily, using psychology. During the chapter end, the team was ordering their thoughts with a recap. They decided to check again the forbidden city, but a secret agent suddenly bumped and blocked their way with a gun. Milo and the player were shocked: the secret agent was Daian Yuong. During chapter 3, the team were dumbfounded at Daian about her appearance as a spy, demanding her to explain it but Daian confronted them with the truth. She was all the time an spy from Jassad and her mission was to investigate the player to apply to him a "trust test". The test was developed by Jassad, and it consisted of determining which police members have a mind easily manipulatable by crime. Daian revealed that she made the test on the player, and he got a result of 95% possibilities of being a fraud and a cop who deeply, can fall into criminal temptation (The type of cops recruited by the Kitsune). Milo, furious, yelled at Daian saying that Jassad made a mistake as the player has 0% likes for evil, but Daian insisted that Jassad is never wrong, and futhermore, she warned them that Jassad marked the player as "untrustworthy" and would soon close every type of help to WPE. The team, desesperate to clean the player's name, investigated the Bridge in order to get more information about the test. They only dicovered that Marika was the one who made the test for Jassad. Marika was sad, she said that she wanted to trust the player but she trusted more her brain, and sadly, she claimed that her test was infallible. After this, the team had no other than solve the case, to prove Daian that the player was always in the good side. However the only thing found by the team was that in the past, Jiang Fen worked at Beijing's police and Zhihao was her boss. She claimed that she knew that Zhihao was corrupt and he even harassed her, so she left the police in fear without telling anything. After Jassad warned the player on closing the help and leaving him as a threat. The team went on their only hopes left of catching the killer, and proving their good alignment. After the clues fell into place, the team incarcerated Fen for the murder. Fen confessed that she feared that Zhihao could blackmail her, as she knew of his secret of being corrupt. Knowing Zhihao's wicked side, she decided that it would be better to save police from him and she reported him at authorities. However, when Fen listened that Zhihao escaped court, she knew he would come for her, so she got prepared with her shooting skills and ended with Zhihao at the Forbidden City. For the murder, Fen was sentenced to 10 year with parole in 5 years. During The Bad Chief Program, Chief Zhou was arguing at Daian for marking the player as untrustworthy. Chief Zhou made clear she would always trust the player, no matter if she was part of Jassad too, as she made, all the team sided with the player and defended him. Daian, angry, confronted the team, telling them that the things weren't that easy. Daian revealed to the team there was a bigger organization behind The Oriental Badge, simply called: BADGE. According to Daian, BADGE is a global criminal organization, infamous for having affiliates on almost every continent. The Oriental Badge was actually, the Central Asian section of the organization and one of their most important sections by the way. Daian wanted the player to get out of the way, since he would soon become a "loose end" and fall into BADGE's hands. However, Zhou demanded a second opportunity and Daian accepted. The player's second opportunity to become trustworthy again was to help Jassad on a mission to catch the Kitsune in Shanghai. The player and the team headed there to take their second chance of being trustworthy. Stats Victim * Wang Zhihao '''(Pinned with arrows at the gates of the Forbidden City) Weapon * '''Arrow Killer * Jiang Fen Killer's Profile * The killer owns a bike * The killer practices Kung-Fu * The killer eats Peking duck * The killer has black hair * The killer wears green Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect owns a bike * The suspect practices Kung-Fu * The suspect eats Peking duck Suspect's Appearance She has blonde hair and glasses. She dons a green coat with beige pockets over a pink shirt. She has a badge of her university. Suspect's Profile * The suspect owns a bike * The suspect practices Kung-Fu * The suspect eats Peking duck Suspect's Appearance She has short brown hair and also dons a navy blue suit jacket with a pin on it over a magenta shirt. Suspect's Profile * The suspect owns a bike * The suspect practices Kung-Fu Suspect's Appearance She is wearing a white mask with pink details over her face, Pink long hair comes out of it. She also has a pink sleveless jacket with beige details. Suspect's Profile * The suspect practices Kung-Fu * The suspect eats Peking duck Suspect's Appearance She has a navy blue suit and underneath, a red shirt with a coins and symbols partners. Her hair is black and she uses glasses. She is holding a book and it's smoking a cigarette. She is currently wearing a green scarf with golden details. Suspect's Profile * The suspect owns a bike * The suspect practices Kung-Fu * The suspect eats Peking duck Suspect's Appearance She wears a green dress with golden and many colorful details, Along with a green veil over black hair with two buns at each side. Crime Scenes * Forbidden City - Bridge * Great Wall- Viewing Spot * Peking Opera - Opera Stage Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Forbidden City * Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) * Examine Arrow with Scroll * Analyze Scroll Symbol (08:00:00) * Examine Torn Pamphlet (Result: Great Wall Pamphlet) * Investigate Great Wall * Examine Locked Phone * Talk to Marika about her visit to Beijing * Examine Tablet * Interrogate the hacker on the videocall * Examine Necklace (Result: Necklace with picture) * Inform Wang Shu about the murder of her husband * Go to chapter 2 Chapter 2 * Investigate Peking Opera * Ask Jiang Fen about the incident in the Opera * Examine Research papers (Result: Daian's handwritting) * Confront Daian about why she is in Beijing * Examine Costume Trunk (Result: Shooting Target) * Examine Practicing Target (12:00:00) * Investigate Viewing Spot * Examine Videocamera * Grill Shu about her gun fight with Zhihao * Examine Zhihao's Folder * Analyze Folder (09.00:00) * Ask Noperacat3456 about her plan with the Oriental Badge * Go to chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Ask Daian about her true indentity * Investigate Bridge * Examine Jassad's Folder * Examine Psychology Reports * Analyze 's Test (08:00:00) * Ask Marika about her involvement on Jassad's test * Examine Beijing's Police Archive * Examine Demand * Ask Jiang Fen about her past as a policewoman * Investigate Operas Stage * Examine Pile of Costumes * Examine Sword Scabbard * Analyze DNA (12:00:00) * Examine Fake Weapons (Result: Bow) * Examine Authentic Bow * Analyze Fibers * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Bad Chief Program (4/7) The Bad Chief Program (4/7) * Ask Daian about a second chance * Investigate Great Wall * Examine Psychology Tests * Analyze Tests (08:00:00) * Return the tests to Marika * Make a garbain with Daian * Investigate Bridge * Examine Soggy Report * Analyze BADGE report (12:00:00) * Discuss with the hacker about BADGE * Investigate Opera Stage * Examine Blurry Picture * Analyze Gang Picture (12:00:00) * Talk to Daian about the mission in Shanghai * Move on the next case Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Featured Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:Far Orient